


ghost.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [42]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank lived with the shell of a man and a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghost.

Hank lived with the shell of a man and a ghost. Charles wasn't himself, hadn't been himself for a long time, probably longer than Hank had initially realized. Charles had never shied away from a drink but now it was all he wanted, and the serum took such a toll mentally that even though Charles seemed thrilled not to hear voices, it just made him more depressed. But there was a ghost too, and Hank didn't have to be a genius to figure out who it was. The ghost was Erik Lehnsherr, and he saw him cross Charles's face everyday.


End file.
